


Solitude

by AzuraRayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraRayne/pseuds/AzuraRayne
Summary: Marinette is sick of everything, they way she is treated by her class and teachers, the way she is treated as Ladybug by Chat Noir and all of Paris. And God is she tired of Hawkmoth and his dumb akumas and that lying brat Lila Rossi. So when she is present with a deal and with no other choices left she accepts gladly.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Solitude

Under the chocking dense cloud, rising with it’s heavy darkness while leaking from shattered windows and spilling out of burnt walls a deal was made. Gone was Marinette Dupain-Cheng to never be seen again.

And no later than a day later did Ladybug disappear too, leaving behind one bloody body of a Moth, the feathers of a Peahen and the memories of that traitorous Chat. How did that cat stray so far from the boy she thought she loved, she will never know, but just like her he was, no they all are gone now. Good riddance.

Three years later.

The rain that had been falling upon the City of Crime for the last three days have finally cleared up as Damain Wayne tied up three drug dealers and one unconscious thug using those plastic cable ties with practice precision that only comes with years of tying up hundreds of thieves, thugs, dealers, traffickers, and villains, but mostly a whole bunch of motherfuckers. Obviously he did all of this as Robin, he would say Batman’s one and only partner but that guy has a problem when it came to children with black hair and blue eyes. He left the moment the police arrived, continuing with his solo patrol that night, glad that he didn’t have to deal with the hazy rain among with his annoying brothers anymore. 

Slowly finishing his round, Robin started his journey back towards the Wayne Manor. The clock, making its way around to 11pm, an earlier night compared to his more eventful ones, ticked away. Damian being 17 preferred to stay up and fight but being a school night his father told him to head home and sleep. He hated school. Not only because he couldn’t patrol long into the night like his brothers but because it was also pointless to him as he already knew everything that was being taught to him, he was just lucky that he was able to make a deal with his father and negotiate to shorten his sentence by a year and be put in a grade above him.

But what he hated the most was the annoying tiny voices that he could hear. He almost missed it due to Todd’s baby voice telling him ‘goodnight baby-bird’ and ‘I’ll sing you a lullaby if you have any nightmares’ before he seriously told him to shut his trap.

“I mean it Hood, be quite”

“What’s wrong Robin.” Damian heard the concern from his father, but he definitely caught the sound clearly this time. Footsteps. He was being followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got the story mostly planned but haven’t completely written it out. As my first fan-fic I’m actually quite proud that I’ve got most of the story timeline planned out compared to my other stories (not related to any fandoms) that I only have the beginning done. Oh wait I have at least one story planned out. Anyway this is the first chapter and I do intend to continue but I won’t have a schedule. I’ll write when I write and I’ll post it when I post it. I hope you’ve enjoyed it and please comment, it would be so nice to hear your thoughts and opinions or where you think the story is heading! Also I want to add a photo to the next chapter, if anyone can tell me how I will be internally grateful and of course I would mention you in the next chapter.


End file.
